Fire hold thy flame
by just annother stupid idiot
Summary: SEQUEL to snows of time...the fellowship has returned to middle earth
1. chapter one

AN:

Hello folks, itss the part in Lotr land now, ok I know I did start to write it under snows of time but now I have decided to write it as another story, so this is now the first chapter of

Fire hold thy flame

Ok ok ok ok ok ok ok…I know it SUCKS big mamma time so…I need you to come up with a better suggestion than this and the ones that my mum and sister have been coming up with…list below

Harry potter and the rings of time

Elves of Hogwarts

Yabadabadoda (???????????)

Lord of the rings ummm yeah you could have die all elves (my sister is a maniac, she is the only one in my family who doesn't write, probably for the best…she would probably be very good at hp torture stories)

As you can see we are having problems

So pls pls pls pls suggestions

(reviews are also nice)

Chapter one

The remaining members of the fellowship of the ring landed in the middle of a river,

"Couldn't have picked a better spot" grumbled Gimli as he hauled himself out of the water.

"Where are we?" asked Sam, "weren't we supposed to be in a wood?"

"The woods of Lothlorien are half a days walk from here" said Aragorn

"Mellon nin" said Legolas

"What is it Legolas?" asked Aragorn

"We are still wearing the language rings, we should remove them and keep them in a safe place" said the elf, "I have a secret compartment in the base of my quiver"

"Then we can keep them in there" said Gimli handing his ring to Legolas

Everyone stared at him for this but handed their rings to Legolas mutely

"You know" said Pippin, "the house elves told us that the castle of Hogwarts is especially charmed to allow people to keep all of the skills they have learned within its wards"

"That is very interesting" said Boromir, "Frodo…you still have the…don't you??"

"Yes Boromir" said the hobbit

"We need to reach the woods of Lothlorien soon" said Aragorn

They started walking, following the course of the Silverlode, until they reached the woods of Lothlorien

"This wood feels strange to me" grunted the dwarf, "it is the home of an elf witch is it not?"

"Gimli, you are returning to your dwarven ways of thinking after less than half a day spent in our own world" said Legolas, "you are allowing the mole and not the otter to rule your thought"

"Sorry, your open minded greatness, I did not mean to follow such a path and will make an immediate attempt to correct my ways," the dwarf chuckled

"Quiet my friends" said Legolas, "I think we should change, something draws near"

Suddenly the trail they were following was populated by a strange variety of woodland creatures, they scattered from the path, flying to the branches of the trees and scampering under bushes.

For a few seconds no noises were to be heard then a group of blonde elves gathered on the trail,

"The lady of the woods must be mistaken, there are people here be they friend or foe" said the one who was obviously the leader; they walked away into the woodland. Once they were gone a kestrel flew down to the path and turned into Boromir, he was shortly followed by the rest of the walkers

"We should follow them" said Gimli

"We need to go now" said Legolas

Everyone else nodded and returned to animagus form.

Stststststststststststststststststar

Alier was a member of Halidir's group of Marchwarden, he glanced over his shoulder, he couldn't help but feel that they were being followed,

O Alier, are you alright? This is the fifth time you have looked over you shoulder O asked his friend Aith

O No I think we are being followed O he said quietly, not wanting to arouse Halidir's attention

O Halidir, Alier thinks we are being followed O called the loud mouthed elf

Alier groaned but turned to face the approaching Halidir thinking about the squishy thing he was going to put in Aith's bed this night

O How long have you felt this? O asked Halidir

O he's been looking over his shoulder for the last half light hour O said Aith, yes something squishy that moved.

O why didn't you alert me? O asked Halidir

O the only thing that has been following us is a group of animals, they may not even be the same animals O replied Alier nervously, and you did not want to even think about getting Halidir into a bad temper

O What animals? How many? O

O There are four that I have seen more than twice a polecat, a kestrel, a badger and a pine martin O

O you do realize that three of the creatures you have named are common in the woodland? O

O Yes, that is why I didn't wish to tell you O Alier glared at Aith

O but, there are those among the istari who are able to change themselves into the appearance of beasts O said Halidir O keep your eyes open O he commanded and then returned to the front of the column.

O Why did you do that? O asked Alier quietly

O it is so easy to wind you up Mellon nin O said Aith with a quiet laugh

The y walked a while further unable to resist Alier glanced over his shoulder once more, there was now very little doubt in his mind that they were being followed

O Alier, there is nobody following our tracks O said Aith somewhat irritated, O anyhow we will stop for the night before we reach the heart of our home… O

Some time later Halidir announced that they were going to travel straight to the home trees.

After another few hours of walking they arrived in the heart of the golden woods, upon arrival they were directed to travel to the home of Galadriel and Celeborn, they were bemused but did as they were bid, once they were all lined up upon the terrace outside the lord and lady's residence they had to wait but a few moments before the great lord and lady approached them,

O Halidir, where are our guests? O asked Galadriel

O Our guests my lady? O replied the puzzled Marchwarden

O have you forgotten them so quickly you have traveled with them for the last day O the lady cocked her head to one side as though bemused, Alier was slightly worried when her gaze turned on himself.

O so that is why you did not recognize them or acknowledge them O she laughed gently then spoke in the common tongue, "Aragorn son of Arathon, you and your companions are known to us, we mean you no ill will"

The present company appeared to be pondering the mental state of their ruler when animals started to flood the terrace, when they finally stopped appearing there were seven present on the ground, Galadriel frowned

"Gimli son of Gloin come out here immediately"

An otter scampered out of a nearby tree and stood near to the other creatures

"That is better…but do you not think it would be easier to converse with you if you were not in the shapes of beasts?"

The polecat nodded but was cuffed around the ears by the badger, all the creatures looked to the eagle, for a long moment there was no movement, then Alier blinked and a collection of people were standing in front of them, although his first instinct was to pinch himself he quickly set an arrow in is bow and pointed it towards the nearest one to him, who appeared to be the son of the king of Mirkwood and although as a child the prince had had a reputation of strong and uncontrollable magic he was certain that the last time he had met the woodland prince he was not able to change into a creature

Stststststststststststststststststststststststst

"What devilry is this?" asked Cereborn

"We have traveled with Gandalf, it has been an interesting journey" said Boromir

"And it has had an affect on the preparation of the dark lord but he is not far set back in his plans" replied the lady of the golden wood

"We are fortunate then that he is not progressed in his works" said Pippin causing the rest of the fellowship to stare at him, "I can't help it if my form makes me more intelligent"

They all laughed, Galadriel laughed with them

"You are well enough although Legolas I feel needs a little time to recover from the ordeal that you suffered" said Galadriel

"I am not so badly hurt and the travel in the woods has aided me greatly" said Legolas

"Then you must leave us on the morrow" said Galadriel, "but we will talk of these things on the morrow, I am sure that you must be weary from such toil, go now and rest"

The lady smiled

ststststststststststststststststststststststststst

Sorry if Galadriel is not to your liking, I have not tried to be disrespectful to her I have merely tried to make her find the situation amusing…no flames if you find her too OCC for you…

I think I may have spelt celeborn wrong but Lotr is at the bottom of my messy pile/stack of books…

Lol

Just annother stupid idiot


	2. chapter two

X this is elvish X

Chapter Two

The morrow came too soon for all of the fellowship, the next morning they had another discussion with the lady of the woods, she directed them on the course they should take to reach the black land of Mordor.

"What eneterances are there open to us into these lands" asked Boromir as they settled down to talk

"The pass of minas morgul still holds open" replied the lady of the wood, "there is a possibility that you will be able to pass through the black gate, but this is guarded by orcs and manned by trolls"

"You make the task seem nigh impossible" said Aaragorn with a laugh

"it is, there is a small hope of success, but we must cling to it…" the lady's demeanour was now incredibly demurred, "I looked into my mirror this night, all I can tell you is that if the fellowship remains as a whole past a day after you hear the roar of the caradras then one of your party will die"

"the fellowship be broken?" asked Boromir, "Why?"

"Boromir son of Denathor, the power of the ring will grow"

Boromir suddenly quieted, Aragorn guessed that the lady of the woods had spoken to him in her silent manner.

"you will take the river, the boats of lothlorien will carry you to the caradras" Cereborn spoke from beside his wife, Aragorn I would speak to you"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow but followed the elf lord a little way away from the rest of the fellowship,

X Estel, there is danger, the scouts have mentioned that they have seen strange creatures following you, you are being hunted, carry this with you X

Aragorn pulled the blade open

X My thanks to you Cereborn, for the warning and the blade X

Aragorn made a short bow to the elf lord

X Away with you Estel X

Araagorn returned to the company his friends

X what did he wish to speak to you of? X asked Legolas

X apparently there are some manner of evil creature hunting us X muttered Aragorn

X Then we must hope that this plan will carry us faster than these creatures X

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

(a few hours later)

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"Legolas, Aragorn" Pippin burst into the clearing where Legolas and Aragorn were still standing, "The lady of the woods has asked that you come and join us because we are soon to be away"

"Then we had better come as it does not do to keep the lady of the golden woods waiting" said Aragorn, a short run later they were standing in a line with the rest of the fellowship.

"Never before have we dressed strangers in the garb of our people, we hope it will protect you" Cereborn sounded almost as if he was already regretting the decision

After they had received their gifts from Galadriel they set forth along the river.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sometime spent in deep thought Sam tapped Frodo on the shoulder

"You remember the Lady's warning?"

"Yes"

"Well I just wanted to say, I'm not going to leave you Mr Frodo, I promised Gandalf that I wouldn't leave or lose you" Sam crossed his arms, "and I don't plan on doing either"

Frodo shook his head

"Poor dear Sam"

"Call me what you like…I'm still coming with you"

Being in the back of their boat Aragorn heard the conversation, surprisingly it did not trouble him, in fact he was glad that Frodo would be travelling with another person, this way they could almost be certain that the ring would not completely drain Frodo of all his strength when there was no person to see or aid him, he raised an eyebrow at his own thoughts they were unusually prophetic for him, he shrugged it off…so Frodo and Sam would be going to Mordor, so who would be going to Rohan, he was certain that some of the members of the fellowship must surely be there when Rohan's need was great because of the prophecy spoken of by professor Trelawney, he highly doubted that the people of Rohan would welcome wizards, at this point in time they would be more likely to kill them. He knew in his heart that he would have to travel there, he was on good terms with the people of Rohan, better than the terms he held with the people of Gondor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boromir couldn't stop thinking about what Galadriel had said to him this morning, if the fellowship did not part sooner than a day after they could first hear the Caradras then he would die. He did not fear death or pain all that he feared was he would be unable to fight for his country iin their times of need, he knew that the fellowship would have to part, he plunged his paddle into the water and looked around, he noticed that Aragorn also seemed to be deep in thought, Boromir hoped that Aragorn would not be ammoung those who chose the road to Mordor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gimli hummed gently.

"This must be something new" said the elf behind him, "a dwarf humming, not only this but humming in tune"

"och laddie if you knew any better…us dwarves are widely know for our musical talents" said Gimli

"it must have escaped the thirteen dwarves that were held captive by the king of mirkwood some seventy years ago, I was on guard duty for some of the time they were being held there, I had never before or after have I heard such appaling singing"

"I hope you will realise that my father was one of the dwarves your court held captive for so long"

"I meant no offense my dear dwarf, but I believe they were purposefully singing badly to cause us pain as their captives"

"oh that would be, tis an old dwarvish trick on you elves, its supposed to make you let us go more quickly"

"well it evidently didn't work with my father's guards" smirked Legolas

"well you wood elves were always know to be slightly crazy" laughed the dwarf

"watch what you say dwarf I may take enough offense to tip you into the river"

"you wouldn't dare"

"care to try?"

The dwarf was silent, Legolas laughed quietly, he highly doubted that he and Gimli would be taking different paths.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:::

Hello guys

DO NOT SHOOT

End of term was hell and then I had to go off around Europe on a job for my parents then there was a massive party, so yeah I have had bugger all time, any way, all title ideas are still extremely welcome

Lol

Just another stupid idiot


	3. chapter three

Rauos…sorry guys got mixed up…sorry

X again this elvish X

Chapter three

That night as they stayed on the riverside they debated who should travel by what roads, an hour after they had started only one thing was certain, Sam would be travelling with Frodo, but as everyone had already known this it was of little consequence, that was until Sam told them something that the Lady Galadriel had told him,

"the lady, she said that only two people were supposed to travel with the ring. The bearer and the bodyguard,"

This meant that the other people would be heading to the defense of Rohan, this left most people happy, Boromir definitely was, they decided that it would be wise to drop the two hobbits on the eastern shore once Frodo and Sam were lost to their sight they made their way across the lake.

As soon as he set foot on this shore Legolas was sure that there was something wrong

X Aragorn, something draws near I can feel it…we must leave at once X

Aragorn nodded

X as soon as we have unloaded the boats X

X Very well, wait…we need to fight, they are too close to us …they will be coming over that hill in a moment X

Aragorn muttered disgustedly

X Well at least the ring is no longer here X he said to Legolas, then turning around

"Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Gimli we are about to be attacked" he called to the others "into the trees"

They all instantly transformed into their various creatures, scrambling into the trees or in Gimli's case diving under the surface of the water

The strange creatures that looked like a cross between a goblin and an orc, which Legolas reflected they probably were. They started to poke around the boats, Legolas glanced at Aragorn, he notice that the ranger was in human form squatting in the tree, Legolas made the correct questioning handsignals to which he received a seires of returned gestures, Legolas nodded and drew his bow aiming for the creatures his actions were copied by Aragorn. The group was soon whittled down in size, but there were more coming, they would have to fight, he saw that Aragorn was organising the other walkers to insure the attack was successful.

Ststststststststststststststst

Ten minutes of fighting later the strange creatures were defeated, but two of their number had been taken by the retreating creatures, to be quite frank Merry and Pippin, Boromir drew a shuddering breath, he had been trying to protect the hobbits but had been overwhelmed by the sheer number of the foe, he wasn't bleeding he didn't think but his ribs seemed to be preventing him from taking a proper breath, pausing for a moment he pulled his straps on his body armour tighter. He drew a breath a found it came easier now. That was until he noticed that the horn of Gondor was no longer hanging beside him, he looked around the lakeshore but was unable to find it. He found Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn sitting by the boats looking grave.

"Merry and Pippin were taken" said Boromir as he approached them

"What should be done but to follow these creatures to hopefully aid our friends" said the dwarf huffily

"We do not even know what these creatures wish with Merry and Pippin" said Aragorn

"If we do not hunt them then there is no hope of saving them" reasoned Legolas

"These creatures bear the white hand of Saruman" remarked Boromir, he did not explain himself talking was painful

"Ack he'll want them for the ring" said Gimli

"Then he will want them to be delivered alive and unharmed" said Legolas, "He would not want these creatures of his to posses the ring for any length of time and it is a long journey to Isenguard"

"And we will take it" said Aragorn with finality

There was no argument, once they had ensured they were armed they set off in chase of the creatures.

Ststststststststststststststststststst

I'm really sorry this is so short but I have just had evil exams so have not been able to write for a while however the next one will be longer…I promise


End file.
